spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeTwins:The Complete 9th Season
This DVD contains Season 9 of "SpongeTwins". Disc 1: 161:The Lawww!:Patty gets into the court because he ate money in a bank,thinking it was cabbage.Patrick decides to be his laywer,but doesn't know anything about it. 162:De S-Bob gets a DSi,and then SpongeBob and Bob fight over it. Later the Starfishes go in! 163:Neighbor-For-Hire:Squiddy moves to Bikini Bottom permanently!While Bob and Patty are in a Ukelele Bottom reunion(which Squiddy hates so doesn't attend),SpongeBob and Patrick face 2 Squidwards! 164:Climb of Death:Patty challenges SpongeBob and Bob to climb up "Death Moutain"! 165:The End:Bob hits his head and then see's peoples death by touching them. 166:Boating Phail:Bob passes his boating test...but SpongeBob doesn't. 167:A Literal Star:Patrick and Patty go to space and get stuck up there because of gas problems.Meanwhile,Patty at a taco earlier and now HE'S having gas problems! 168:Kinects Gone Wrong:When the 4 get a Kinect Bob goes first.But then he hits his head 169:SpyTwins(1 hour special):The 4 are sent on a mission by spies(because of a mail-order scam for a hi-tech jellyfish net)for defeating Plankton(But he just got a GAINT erm,indestructable, robot. 170:this was a loooong rush:the guys has a lot of things goin on and they rush a fourth night(2 weeks). Disc 2: 171:False Blamery(1 Hour Special):SpongeBob spills grease all over Mr. Krabs's money then Bob replaces SpongeBob the next day and Mr. Krabs thinks it's Bob!So he gets the blame and get's SpongeBob fired.The NEXT day after that,SpongeBob and Bob come to the Krusty Krab(at the same time)and SpongeBob explains that he has a twin who did it.Bob gets mad because he thought he'd get in trouble.But Mr. Krabs lays them off the hook(he forgot it was his money and that it was a couple Krabby Pattys.)and hired SpongeBob...and Bob,too. Note:On all the DVD's including this episode,in the special features,there's an epilogue where Mr. Krabs remembers that it was his money(he still thinks it was Bob)and fires Bob,but not SpongeBob. 172:Coffeh Brayk(I know it's misspelled):Bob and Patty show behind the scenes(SpongeBob and Patrick join,too. 173:Burned Home:Patty's House is burned down,Patrick won't share his,so he has no choice but to stay in either of the Sponges 174:The Persuade-A Game:SpongeBob and Bob try to tell Patty to stay in the other Sponge's house,and ends up in Bob's 175:COFFEE!!!:Bob goes to Starfishbucks,a coffee place,then gets a coffee high from it.The other 3 start to notice,and try to get him to calm down.But they don't know how. 176:COFFEE!!! Part 2:Patrick secretly thinks up a way to get Bob off his seemingly never-ending Coffee high.Patrick doesn't tell anyone,but he goes to Starfishbucks and gets him 10 DECAF(Non-caffeinated,won't give people Caffeine(What coffee's full of) Highs)and tricks Bob into drinking them.With Bob not knowing what decaf is,Patrick tells him to get decaf.SO after a while Bob starts calming down,and wondering what the heck is wrong.THE END! Note:On all DVD's with this episode on it,here an epilogue in the special features where Bob asks the employeee at Starfishbucks what decaf means,and the employee tels him it's Non-caffeinated,then Bob gets MAD.Then Bob and Patrick meet up,Bob punches Patrick,then Patrick asks "What did I do?" 177:Three De S:bob gets a 3DS,and can't stop playing it.Now he's in the hospital for seziures.HM,I WONDER WHAT MIGHT HAVE CAUSED IT! 178:Cameraaaaa!!:SpongeBob gets a Camera and films their own comedy film.Then they send it to Fishhead studios,and failed. 179:Wumbology Never Fails:Sandy makes a Wumbo ray,and gives it to Patrick since he actually knows what WUMBO is.Now he's Wumbo-izing EVERYONE!(Wumbo:The opposite of mini,big) 180:18 again:The 4 review they're teenhood,when they graduate Category:DVDs